Payphone
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: "- ¿Quién habla?" "- Higuchi."


El celular sonaba, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado. Harto del sonido que este hacía, contestó.

Supuso que podría ser una broma, y él, no estaba de humor para eso.

— ¿Quién habla?

— _**Higuchi.**_

Le extrañó mucho aquello, y más escuchar su respiración agitada. Sólo sabía que ella había ido a una misión.

No quiso pensar más en ello, ignorando por completo el sentimiento de preocupación que crecía en su pecho a cada instante.

— _**Lamento molestarlo, pero... —**_ Higuchi suspiró, recargándose en la pared de la cabina. _**— Mi celular se rompió, y de los que iban conmigo... Sólo quedé yo.**_

Se sentía tan estúpida, tan inútil. Pero no tenía a quien más recurrir; de seguro su hermana estaría preocupada y casi muerta del susto si la viera.

Podría ser la única que quedaba, pero eso no significa que saliera ilesa. Estaba cubierta de suciedad y sangre, la cual bajaba de su frente y los cortes que se había hecho en su cara y brazos. Sí, las mangas de su blusa estaban casi desgarradas.

Incluso había perdido su saco. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansada, humillada, además del horrible dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aquejarla.

— ¿Dónde estás? — apretó el celular, mirando a todos lados en la calle. Sólo recibió silencio, algo que lo desesperó y preocupó más. — ¿Dónde estás, Higuchi!

Ichiyo se asomó de la cabina. Sólo cadáveres y algunos coches en llamas se divisaban. Tosió un poco debido al humo.

— Supongo que... — otro auto explotó, haciendo que se metiera de nuevo a la cabina. Volvió a asomarse, y más allá de lo que había pasado, notó el mar. — En el puerto.

Se recargó en la pared de la cabina, suspirando. Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

— Tal vez el jefe tenga razón. Tal vez, este trabajo no es para mí... — hablaba más para ella que para él. — Lo he pensado tantas veces, y sé que salir no es imposible, pero... Pero la razón por la que aún sigo en la Mafia es... Es Akutagawa-senpai.

_Patética_, pensó Higuchi, deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo. ¿Cuán penosa tenía o podía ser?

— Yo siempre me esforcé porque Senpai me reconociera. Por ser de ayuda. Y aquella vez cuando fui por usted... Y me agradeció... Fui feliz. — vaya, ahora quería llorar. Sólo sonrió amargamente. — Creo que... Renunciaré hoy... Gracias por todo, Akutagawa-senpai.

Colgó, abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro en estas. Tendría que ver en dónde trabajaba.

Esperaba que no fuese difícil.

— _Lo siento, hermanita, Senpai._

Y cayó en la inconsciencia.

**...**

Despertó, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y cansado. Con esfuerzo, se sentó, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba.

Estaba en su departamento. ¿Habría llegado su hermana?

Miró el reloj, no, todavía no salía de la escuela.

Fue al baño, a lavarse la cara y manos. Se miró en el espejo, tenía una venda en la frente y una gasa su mejilla izquierda. Se miró abajo, encontrando sólo curitas. Levantó su blusa, encontrando una venda en su torso.

No recordaba estar tan herida. Pero parecía que sí se había lastimado bastante.

Regresó a donde dormía, se sentó, suspirando. Había sido su última misión, y terminaba en estas condiciones, simplemente vergonzoso.

— ¿Ya terminaste de ignorarme?

Higuchi se sobresaltó, mirando de donde había provenido la voz. Akutagawa estaba sentado en la mesa, con su ropa de civil.

A Higuchi se le subieron los colores. Se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada.

— L-Lo siento, no lo había visto. Incluso llegué a pensar, que sólo me trajo, me atendió y se fue. — Akutagawa sólo la miraba, y se molestaba de que no le mirara.

— No soy tan desconsiderado como crees. No iba a dejarte morir.

Higuchi se sintió mal. Incluso si no lo veía, podía escuchar su molestia en tono de voz.

— Discúlpeme por eso.

La última vez que lo vería, y era de esta manera. Humillante.

— Cuando te esté hablando, quiero que me mires. — Higuchi cerró los ojos, apretando los labios. Algo que sólo lo molestó más. — Higuchi...

— ¡No es que no quiera verlo! Es sólo que, me da vergüenza.

Y con eso se refería a la situación, a lo que pasó y todo lo que dijo.

Ryūnosuke no le quitó la mirada de encima. Se paró de la mesa, caminado hasta donde estaba su subordinada; la tomó de la barbilla, para que lo mirase.

Higuchi se resistía, y la vergüenza se notaba en cada poro de su piel. A él se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Y eso que no era una de sus más destacables virtudes.

— Dije cosas vergonzosas... Sabía que Senpai lo escucharía, pero... Yo sólo...

Ya no sintió el agarre en su barbilla, pensando que se iba. Pero no vio venir que la empujara a su cama, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

Lo miró, sintiendo más roja su cara, si era posible eso. Akutagawa ya no tenía sus lentes.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a mirarme cuando te hablo?

Las palabras no le salían, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

— Yo escuché todo lo que me decías. Todo... — Higuchi seguía igual de roja. Pero no le apartaba la mirada. — Y debo decirte, que tienes mi reconocimiento. — la fémina lo miró con sorpresa. — Y aun así, vas a seguir trabajando.

— ¿Eh?

— No te voy a dejar ir fácilmente, Higuchi.

Aquello había sonado como una confesión. Aunque no podía ser eso, ¿Cierto?

— Senpai... Eso... Sonó como, una confesión.

— ... Supongo que lo es.

No pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro, no quería que viera su sonrisa tonta. Ryūnosuke se sintió entre molesto y avergonzado.

— Higu...

— Está bien... No me iré... Sólo porque son órdenes de Senpai. — dijo, sólo descubriendo sus ojos, todavía ocultando su sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué sigues tapándote la cara?

— Uh... Bueno...

Y lo que ocurrió, ya fue otra historia.


End file.
